For the love of Dongwa
by SuperMarioKyle
Summary: Dongwa gets his Tai Chi interrupted by rain and his sisters. He goes off into the Alley and sees a kitten stranded on a log in an outside pond. He saves her, then meets her sister, Mei Su. And it looks like love for Dongwa. Rated K
1. Chapter 1: Love struck Dongwa

This story is about Dongwa, my favorite character. He finds that love can be a pain in the side! I am excited to be able to make up my own Sagwa story. I was a big fan of this show when it was still on tv. I am almost 21, but I don't care.

Dongwa was out practicing Tai Chi, like he did every morning. It was peaceful outside. The birds were chirping, the pond's fish were just going about their business. All was going great until…. It started to rain. "Aaaw man!" said the disappointed Dongwa. He had to go in the palace to practice instead. Sagwa and Sheegwa then ran around the corner not watching where they were going and smashed right into Dongwa, making him fly back out in the rain and landing in a mud puddle. "Uh oh!" said Sheegwa. "Dongwa, we are so sorry!" apologized Sagwa. Dongwa got up and tried to shake off all the mud and water. "Don't mention it" Dongwa said in an annoyed tone. His sisters could take a hint it was time to leave him alone. They then ran back the other way. "Looks like Tai Chi is over for today" said Dongwa. He then heard playing sounds coming from the Alley and decided to check it out while he was outside getting wet.

"Hey pass it here Lik Lik!" said Jet Jet. "No pass it here" said Wing Wing. "Here Han Han, I'll pass it to you since your not acting like a child!" said Lik Lik. However Han Han wasn't playing. "Ouch!" Han Han said as the ball hit her head. "Why don't you come out of the barrel and get wet?" said Lik Lik. "No thanks! And I wont give this back either" said Han Han. Dongwa then appears on the alley wall. "Hey guys what are you doing?" asked Dongwa. "We were playing ball until Han Han stole our ball. Now we are just out here getting wet" said Lik Lik. "Looks like fun" said Dongwa sarcastically. "What's your problem Dongwa?" asked Jet Jet. "Nothing, I uh better be getting back…." "Hold on! Get down here. We need an extra player for a game we want to play" said Wing Wing. "It depends; what's the game?" asked Dongwa. "Get the ball back from Han Han" said Lik Lik. "Nope" said Dongwa. "Looks like a three cat job to me." "Fine, party pooper!" yelled Jet Jet as Dongwa started to walk along the alley wall.

The rain quit as Dongwa walked further along the wall. He noticed in one part of the alley some built up rain water in a pond outside of the palace. He looked closer at what looked like a stranded kitten, and as he jumped off the wall and looked closer, it was. A small kitten, no bigger than Sheegwa, was stranded on a log out in the pond. Dongwa's first instinct was to jump in and swim after her. Dongwa wasn't afraid to swim. He had done it several times before. The kitten was still screaming for help, when she saw Dongwa coming. "Climb on my back" said Dongwa as he reached the kitten. He then swam back and brought her to safety. "How did you get out there?" asked Dongwa. "The log wasn't under water when I got on it. It started raining and it was surrounded by water" said the little kitten. "What's your name kid?" asked Dongwa. "Win Li" said the little kitten. "Nice to meet you Win Li" said Dongwa. "Are you here by yourself?" "No she isn't" said an upcoming voice. "Mei Su! Thank goodness you found me!" said Win Lee. "Where have you been?" said Mei Su. "I was on that log over there but that cat saved me" said Win Li. Dongwa smiled, realizing that he did save her. "What's your name?" asked Mei Su. "Dongwa" replied Dongwa. "Thank you for saving Win Li" said Mei Su. "Did you actually swim out there?" "Yes I did. I have swum multiple times" said Dongwa. Dongwa then had this strange feeling. "Win Li, Mei Su! There you are! Baba is worried about us!" said an up coming cat. "Sorry Shifu, we didn't mean to keep him waiting" said Mei Su. "Who is this guy? Your boyfriend?" asked Shifu. "A palace cat? Oh please!" said Shifu. "Hey! This is Dongwa, he saved me!" snarled Win Li, who had white fur, like Sheegwa's. Mei Su was a brown kitten with white paws, and Shifu was grey with stripes. "Oh I see. I guess palace cats aren't all brats" said Shifu. "Leave him alone, Shifu!" said Mei Su. "You can be a jerk you know that?" "Whatever, don't spend too much more time here" said Shifu, with Win Li following. All Dongwa could do was sit there. He then started back home when he was stopped by Mei Su. "Dongwa, wait up!" she said walking up to him. "Sorry about my brother he can be a real pain in the tail. I never did thank you for saving my sister. I never could have swum after her" she said. "Well I couldn't just leave her there. I have two sisters so I know how you feel. They annoy the dumplings out of me, but I would protect them in a heartbeat" said Dongwa. "I like you Dongwa. You're funny. Can I see you again sometime?" she asked. That feeling came back to Dongwa. "S-s-sure! H-h-how about t-tomorrow?" said Dongwa. "Then it's a date?" she asked. "Uh huh" said Dongwa. "Great!" she said as she ran off to catch her brother and sister.

Dongwa had a big smile on his face walking through the alley. Sagwa, Fufu, Sheegwa, and Han Han were playing in the alley when he walked by. "Hey Dongwa, wanna play? Or are you still mad at us?" asked Sagwa. "No thank you. Don't worry about earlier, it's cool" he said as he entered the palace walls. "What's with him?" asked Fufu. "I don't know, he is acting weird" said Han Han. "I think he found something that made him feel better" said Sheegwa. "It's kind of suspicious" said Sagwa. "No, no, no Sagwa! Remember what happened the last time you meddled with Dongwa's business?" said Fufu! "Oh Fufu lighten up! I was just saying" said Sagwa, but she was going to meddle anyway. "Tag! Sagwa's it!" yelled Han Han.

Dongwa walked through the palace just walking and thinking about Mei Su. Sagwa was right behind him, following and seeing why he was so cheerful. "What is he doing?" asked Sagwa. "I don't know what are you doing?" asked Fufu who appeared out of no where behind her. Sagwa was startled, but Dongwa was too deep into thought to notice. "Uuuuuuh…." "You were meddling again!" said Fufu. "I know, it just bothers me when someone acts so happy and I don't know what it is" admitted Sagwa. Mama cat then enters the hall way. "Hello Sagwa, Fufu. What are you doing?" asked Mama. "Nothing" said Sagwa. "Don't forget dinner is in five minutes" said Mama as she walked off. "I've never seen Dongwa act like that before" she thought to herself. "Just ignore it Sagwa. It's best that way" Fufu said as he flew off. "Silly bat" thought Sagwa.

Looks like this is going to get good. I cant wait to finish this story. Can't wait to see what happens with Dongwa.


	2. Chapter 2: A Big Mess Building

Sagwa has decided to continue to meddle in Dongwa's business. She has nothing so far, but what she finds may or not interest her. However, Dongwa doesn't seem a bit worried about anyone finding out he is in love.

Dongwa awoke the next moring outside to do his Tai Chi. Nothing seemed to go wrong this time. He seemed very happy. Fufu flew in to say hi. "Hi Dongwa, how are you doing on this fine day?" asked Fufu. "Great buddy! How about you?" replied the cheerful Dongwa. "Uh, great…. Buddy!" replied Fufu back. "Buddy? He has never called me buddy before! Something is really going on. Whatever it is, it's making him happy so I'm happy for him" thought Fufu in his head. "See ya around then" Fufu finally said as he flew away. Dongwa continued to practice his Tai Chi for about half an hour more.

Sagwa woke up, looking for Dongwa. He was no where to be found. "Wow! He really is a master of escape" said Sagwa to herself. "Who is?" asked Fufu, as he hung himself upside down on one of the palace beams. "Oh, hi Fufu, I was just thinking about Dongwa. Have you seen him?" said Sagwa. "Have I seen him? Yes I saw him. He was practicing Tai Chi. He is more cheerful than ever! Get this, he actually called me "buddy"!" said Fufu excitedly! "WHAT?" said Sagwa. "Something is definitely up!" "Why just because he called me buddy?" asked Fufu in a disappointed fashion. "No, that he is being so nice to everyone! I am definitely getting to the bottom of this one!" said Sagwa.

Dongwa then went to the Magistrate's desk and began to work, pretty hard. He even caught the attention of his parents. "Dongwa! How on earth did you get so… brilliant! I mean you've always been acceptional, but this tops everything that Sagwa, your Mother, or even I have ever done!" said Baba Miao. "Have you been seeing a professional scribe cat for training?" Dongwa looked puzzled. This was the first time that Baba had ever noticed his writing in such an enthusiastic manner. "No Baba, I can assure you, I haven't changed anything. I am just in a good mood today is all. I can quit if you like, and just go back to being my mediocre self again" said Dongwa. "NO!" said both of his parents real fast. "What we mean is, if you feel happy, then by all means, be happy. However, I have never seen such good work from you. I am just a little confused" said Baba. "Me too, I don't know what has gotten into me all of a sudden. I mean I met this girl yesterday and…" "Girl?" asked Baba, interrupting Dongwa. "Yeah, I saved her little sister from a pond yesterday and well, afterwards we talked a little bit. You won't tell the girls will you?" said Dongwa. "No, don't worry. They won't find out until you are ready for them too. Are you sure that is what is going on between you two, though?" replied Mama. "Of course I'm sure, whenever I talked to her, my stomach felt weird, kind of like how you said your stomach felt, when you met Mama, Baba" said Dongwa. "Oh, wow! It's hard to be mistaken then. You ARE in love!" said Baba. "May I be excused, now Baba? I am supposed to meet her again" asked Dongwa. "Yes son, you've earned it" replied Baba. Dongwa then leaves the room. "I hope she feels the same way back. Poor love struck Dongwa" said Mama. "Not only that, but I hope he continues to get better at these scrolls" said Baba.

Dongwa then left the palace, and went through the alley to go where he last saw Mei Su. The alley cats saw him walk by, but were still napping, so they really didn't get to say anything to him. Well, all of them except Han Han. She had wondered why he was in such a good mood all night, she even dreamed about it. But still she could come up with nothing. Dongwa soon made his way to the place where they were supposed to meet. However, he was greeted not by Mei Su, but by Shifu, her twin brother. "Hello palace cat. I hear from my sister, that you like her. The weirder part is she apparently likes you too. Just giving you a heads up, if you hurt her, both I and my dad will come after you. And…" "Shifu! Leave Dongwa alone!" said Mei Su. "I knew I should have left a few minutes earlier!" she continued. "Come on! I was just laying down the law!" said Shifu. Shifu was bigger than Dongwa, and he could easily hurt Dongwa if he wanted to. Dongwa was really nervous around him. "Shifu, leave now, I don't want you scaring off my boyfriend!" said Mei Su. "Boyfriend?" thought Dongwa. So it was true, she did like him back, which just made him even more excited. "Alright fine, enjoy your smooch fest!" said Shifu as he left. "I will, don't worry" she muttered as she kissed Dongwa on the cheek. Dongwa almost fainted. "Pull yourself together Dongwa, who's the guy, you or her? That's what I thought! Pull it together Dongwa!" he thought to himself. "I brought you this lily" said Dongwa as he placed it by her feet. "Oh Dongwa it's beautiful! I love lilies!" said Mei Su. "Win Li is still telling my baba about you, and how you swam out and saved her. She has quite the memory" continued Mei Su. "What did he say?" asked Dongwa. "He says you're a crazy cat for swimming, but is grateful that you saved Win Li" Mei Su said. Dongwa began to laugh. "Well Dongwa, this has been a successful first date. I have to go now, I have things I need to do. Thank you" she said as she kissed him again. Dongwa then starts blushing again. Mei Su and Dongwa say their good byes, then Mei Su leaves.

Dongwa starts back home when he hears a sneeze under a box, which he uncovers to discover Sagwa had been snooping. "Oh great, Sagwa! Great! Now you know!" said Dongwa. "Lighten up Dongwa, I won't tell anyone!" said Sagwa. "How much did you hear?" asked Dongwa. "Near everything; I had no idea you were so nice" said Sagwa. Dongwa then starts to feel good again, so good that a tear runs down his eye. "Sagwa, I can't wait until you are old enough to experience it! Having someone to talk to, someone to love, it's a great feeling" Dongwa said to Sagwa, as any sign of anger toward his snooping sister, appeared to have vanished. "See ya later Sagwa" said Dongwa as he walked away. "That's it? No shouting? No nothing?" she shouted. "Nope!" Dongwa said as he walked away. Both of them were oblivious to Han Han sitting quietly on the alley wall, witnessing just about everything.

Later that day, Han Han stopped Sagwa in the alley to talk with her. "Hey Sagwa, we need to talk" said Han Han. "Ok" said Sagwa. "I was there. I saw the whole thing. I saw Dongwa's date, you snooping, his apparent forgiveness. Despite him, not getting mad at you, it was still wrong of you to invade his privacy" said Han Han. "I know it was" said Sagwa. "But I heard Mama and Baba talking about his scrolls, and I got jealous, so I wanted to find out what it was that was making him happy. I didn't mean to get that much info" said Sagwa. "Regardless, you should have listened to Fufu when he told you it was best to leave it alone" said Han Han. "How did you…" "I spoke to him this morning" said Han Han. Sagwa then looked at her. "What about you?" Sagwa asked. Han Han's face lit up. "What do you mean what about me?" she replied. "Why does it matter to you?" asked Sagwa. "I-I-I, uh well…" she stuttered. Sagwa then gasps. "You like Dongwa" she said as she finally figured it out. "Shhhhhhhh!" she said. "Don't tell the whole world!" Sagwa thought about it and it was not really something to be playing with. "I'm sorry Han Han" she said. "You just don't realize what it means to like someone like Dongwa does with his girlfriend, or how I like Dongwa" said Han Han. She then leaves the alley, leaving Sagwa alone. Sagwa began to realize the seriousness of Dongwa's situation. "I must go apologize to him" said Sagwa.

She almost gets to the palace entrance when she hears something. It sounds like Mei Su's voice. She looks over the wall to see Mei Su talking to Jet Jet. "Oh Jet Jet, you make me laugh!" she says as she kisses him on the cheek. Sagwa couldn't believe her eyes. "She can't be with two cats at one time, can she?" she said to herself. She goes off to find Fufu. "Fufu! Fufu!" she calls, until he finally crashes into the ground by her feat. "Fufu, how much dating experience do you have?" Sagwa asks. "Whoah! Getting personal, aren't we?" says Fufu. "Sorry, I just need to know something. Can one be with two different people at the same time?" she asks. "Of course NOT!" says the wise bat, Fufu. "Love is about well, loving everyone yes, but when a girl likes a boy, she is only supposed to be with the ONE she likes, she cannot have both, same way vice versa" aren't you a little young to be thinking about this?" asks Fufu. "Don't worry, it's not about me, it's about… DONGWA HEY!" she says as Dongwa walks up. "Hey Sagwa, can I ask you something?" said Dongwa. "Sure" she says. "Please don't tell anyone yet. I am not ready for anyone to know. I won't tell Mama and Baba that you snooped" said Dongwa. "No problem Dongwa, actually I was just coming to apologize for that" said Sagwa. "It's ok, just please help me out" said Dongwa. "Hi Fufu" he says to Fufu, as he walks off. "So you did snoop! After I warned you not too!" said Fufu. "Take it easy Fufu!" said Sagwa. Fufu had to breathe. "Well, there isn't any use getting mad over it now, I won't even ask what is going on" said the clumsy bat as he flies off. Sagwa then sees Sheegwa walking across the palace yard. "So innocent" says Sagwa in her mind. Sagwa still could not forget what she saw.

Han Han was sitting by the pond looking at the water when, all of a sudden Mei Su walked up. "Hey! I don't believe I have met you before. I am Mei Su" said Mei Su. "Oh, hi, I am Han Han" she replied. "Are you a friend of Dongwa's?" asked Mei Su. "Yes I am" she replied back. "You know? He is really cute" said Mei Su. "Yes, but he is also sweet, and kind hearted. One of the funniest cats I know" said Han Han. "Do you like him?" asked Mei Su. "He is a very good friend of mine" replied Han Han. "No, you like him" she said. "Ok, maybe I had a crush on him a long time ago, so what?" Han Han replied. "Just please, don't do anything to hurt him. I have never seen his feelings hurt before and I don't wish to now." "Don't worry Han Han, I like Dongwa and would never dream of hurting him" said Mei Su. "I'm sorry, I uh, need to be alone for a while" she says as she walks off.

WOW! Sounds like Dongwa has a lot of people who care about him. Sagwa and Han Han look like the ones who he can lean on if he ever finds out what Mei Su is doing. What will happen with Sagwa? Will she be able to help Dongwa? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3 Cause and Effect

Sagwa has just learned a horrible truth about Mei Su. Han Han tells Sagwa how she feels about Dongwa. Sagwa's meddling doesn't seem to have paid off. And the sad truth is, it's not her who this is affecting the most, it's Dongwa. Will Dongwa find out?

Sagwa had to think of how to either keep quiet about this or to tell him. It was a very difficult situation for her to deal with. She decided to ask Han Han. "Sagwa, this has gone far enough, we can't keep meddling in his business" said Han Han. "No, there is more! It's very bad, and needs attention" said Sagwa. Her attention then turns to Sheegwa who was chasing a butterfly. "What is it?" asked Han Han. "Sheegwa! I've been so concerned about this, that I have completely forgot about her" said Sagwa. "Let it go and play with your sister, Sagwa. It probably isn't as big of a deal as you think it is" said Han Han. Sagwa, then realizes that she did need a break so she ran to her sister to play.

Mei Su was on her way back home when Shifu and her father showed up. "Great work, Mei Su! Soon, with that dopey palace cat wrapped around your paws, we will be able to find out where the Magistrate keeps his jewels" said Mei Su's father. "Father, I don't feel right taking advantage of him. He is a really nice guy, plus he saved Win Li" said Mei Su. "Oh my, you mean you actually like the palace brat?" said Shifu. "Don't forget your place, Mei Su! Remember, you are to get close to him and help us get into the palace" said her father. "There is one thing I don't understand, why am I going out with Jet Jet for?" asked Mei Su. "I do not like that palace cat's father. Making his son miserable will be a good way to get him back" he returned. "But you cant…" said Mei Su. "I can, and I will. Like I just said, don't forget your place Mei Su!" "Yes Baba" she said, finally giving in to her father's adamancy.

Dongwa had finally made his way to the alley to hang with Lik Lik, Jet Jet, and Wing Wing. "Hey Dongwa, where've ya been?" asked Lik Lik. "Busy" replied Dongwa. "With what?" asked Wing Wing. "A girl" said Dongwa. "A girl?" said Jet Jet surprised. "Yeah, she is kinda my girlfriend" Dongwa said. "He's bluffing!" said Wing Wing. "No I'm not!" insisted Dongwa. "What's her name then?" said Lik Lik. "Mei Su" said Dongwa. Jet Jet's eye's got wide. "Mei Su? That's my girlfriend's name" said Jet Jet. "No it isn't!" laughed Dongwa. "Dongwa, I'm dead serious! That is her name. I have been with her for about a week now" he returned. A look of confusion soon replaced his playful joking expression. "So, if Mei Su is going with you, and going with me, then…" A short silence came about until Jet Jet had something to say."We are being cheated Dongwa! Wow! This is embarrassing!" interrupted Jet Jet. Mei Su conveniently shows up, but her heart jumps when she sees Dongwa and Jet Jet talking. "Oh no!" she thought. "There she is now" said Jet Jet. "Mei Su, how could you?" said Dongwa. "I thought that not only were we friends, but that we had something special." "Grow up Dongwa! Don't you know love is fake?" said Jet Jet. "Oh and if it wasn't anymore obvious, we are done!" Mei Su could only hang her head in shame. "Dongwa, I…" She could bearly get the words out as Dongwa ran away. Mei Su began to growl with anger. "Why did I listen to him? Why did I let him force me to be so cruel?" said Mei Su to herself. Rain began to fall again at the palace.

Dongwa walked through the palace confused, ashamed, and hurt. Tears ran down his face, as the betrayal became even more clear and believable to him. All he knew was the happiness he had had been enjoying was gone. "Hey what's his problem?" Ping, one of Tai Tai's sleeve dogs said. "Being a crybaby, probably" said Pang. "Naaaw, he just had some bad shrimp. Ha ha ha" said Pong. The three sleeve dogs were trying to get him riled up. But it wasn't working. "No, something's really wrong with him guys" said Ping again. "Let's leave him alone" said Pong. Dongwa, continued through the palace, continuing to walk. The people in the palace paid him no mind, as he headed to the Magistrate's had come in from her day with Sheegwa. They were both hungry. "Hey Dongwa, are you hungry?" asked Sheegwa. "No" said Dongwa really quiet like. "Sheegwa, you go ahead, I'll catch up" said Sagwa, as Sheegwa agreed and went to see the cook. "Dongwa?" she said. "Do yourself a favor, Sagwa. Just please don't get involved. It's better for you to stay out of it. I appreciate your help, but it's not needed anymore" said Dongwa. "What are you talking about, Dongwa?" said Sagwa. "I was betrayed! Mei Su turned out to be a traitor. What was I thinking? I'm not ready to find someone yet. I'm just an ignorant kid" said Dongwa as he walked back to the beds, and curled up in his own bed. Sagwa sat there, knowing that Dongwa had learned the truth and was going through a tough time. She felt horrible, like she could have done more but didn't. Sagwa was very confused. She went to see Mama and Baba for guidance.

"Mama, Baba!" yelled Sagwa as Baba was practicing some extra Tai Chi and Mama was enjoying the sun. "What is it Sagwa?" asked Mama. "Dongwa" said Sagwa. "What about him?" demanded Baba. "He is sad" she finally let it out. "He had a girlfriend but she betrayed him. And I guess he found out" "Oh no!" said Mama. "What can I do Mama?" asked Sagwa. "Nothing" said Mama. "Dongwa will have to deal with this on his own, unless he chooses the comfort of his family, however with Dongwa, I do not believe this will be the case" said Baba. "How did you find out about all this?" asked Baba. "In a way, I wish I hadn't, I am ashamed to say" Sagwa returned. "I will try to talk to him" said Baba. "But in the mean time, go spend more time with Sheegwa" said Mama. Sagwa, even though, she was out of the picture in this situation, still felt like it was her own fault. But for once, she wasn't to blame.

Word of what happened reached Han Han, she too was angered like Jet Jet was. But more so for Dongwa's sake. She had to see him. She went to the palace gate and went in. She had an unknown follower though. Shifu had followed her in, now he knew how to get in, just finding out where Tai Tai stashed the jewels were was the trick. Han Han quickly remembered that she wasn't allowed in the palace walls, so she quickly ran out as the Reader was coming around the corner. The Reader made his way to Tai Tai's room. Shifu had followed him. He saw the two talk about something and saw her put her Jewels in a drawer. Shifu's part was a success, all because of Han Han. Mei Su's failure provided another, equally effective way to find the hiding place for the jewels. Shifu ran out as quick as he could and remained unseen. Things were not going well for Mei Su either. She had been terribly scolded by her father, but then rewarded for openening a new, more interesting door to the jewels. She finds her way back to the alley, where she once again meets up with Han Han. "Hello Mei Su" said Han Han but with an angry face and voice. "I am so sorry Han Han" she said. "Don't apologize to me! Dongwa and Jet Jet were the ones who got hurt, not me!" she said. "I am here to tell you that my father and brother plan to steal Tai Tai's jewels. "I was originally supposed to use him to get into the palace, but Shifu followed you instead. My father knew you would go in there after him. Han Han, you are the one who really loves him" said Mei Su. "You must tell Dongwa." Han Han realized that she was right. "It is the only way we can stop this from getting any worse than this is. I honestly want my father stopped. He has taken advantage of other cats and their masters every which way he could think of, and he lured Shifu into his craft" said Mei Su. "Well me too I guess, until I met Dongwa. But I have scarred any chance I had with him now. But I still want to make it up to him." Han Han happily agreed, and went to seek out Sagwa to tell her that she needed to see Dongwa.

Han Han met with Sagwa a little later to ask her for help. "Sagwa, is there anyway you can get Dongwa to come talk to me?" asked Han Han. "I will try my best" said Sagwa. "It is very important. Tai Tai's jewels will be robbed if we don't do something about it quickly!" said Han Han. "I will go see if he is up for it" said Sagwa. She ran through the palace and up to where Dongwa was sulking in his bed. "Dongwa, Han Han would like to talk to you as soon as possible, if you can" said Sagwa. "Han Han? What for?" asked Dongwa as he turned over on his side. "It's best if you talk to her, Dongwa" said Sagwa. Dongwa agreed and followed Sagwa to the alley.

Dongwa did feel like talking to Han Han, so he went to meet with her. Dongwa met up with Han Han to talk about things. A few minutes were silent as Dongwa was trying to think of what to say. However Han Han spoke first. "I know all about Mei Su, Dongwa. And you may want to know this. She is not the real bad guy! Her father forced her to do all of this. They plan to rob Tai Tai and the Foolish Magistrate dry of all their jewels tonight" she said to him. Dongwa suddenly livened up a little bit. "Whoah! What? Her father made her do this?" said Dongwa as he pondered on this. "So that means, she really is the good cat I thought she was" he said as he then started to think clearer again. "Well we cant let Shifu and Mei Su's father get away with this!" said Dongwa. "Now there's the outgoing adventurous Dongwa I know and lo, I mean like!" said Han Han. Dongwa looked at her for a second but then started to get excited. He wasn't a big fan of Shifu anyway. Dongwa gathered Sagwa, Fufu, Sheegwa and Han Han together to set a plan to stop them from robbing Tai Tai. Dongwa soon realized that his feelings needed to be set aside, because Tai Tai needed him. It made him feel better to know that Mei Su still cared, however he did not see them being together again.

"Shifu, this is it" said Mei Su's father. "What we've been waiting for" said Shifu. It was the night of the big robbery, that they were willing to get at the expence of Dongwa's feelings. The two cats soon make it to the palace. A pan falls down in front of them, which scares them a little bit. "Shhhhhhhhhh!" said the father. They sneak and they sneak until they get to the study room. However, they are surprised as they are surrounded by Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa and Fufu. The father then tries to run but Mama and Baba drop a net on him, catching him. Dongwa then runs towards Shifu. Shifu turns around and kicks Dongwa in the face. Dongwa attacks again, but successfully gets him. Shifu had started to flee, but then realized that Dongwa was smaller, so he grabbed Dongwa and slammed him down. "Stop it!" yelled a voice from behind, it was Mei Su and Han Han who had just made their way to the room. Shifu was then surrounded and had to surrender picked up by Fufu and three other bats and flown away to the nearest boat and they dropped him in a net, as for Mei Su's father, he was finally confronted by Baba Miao, because he recognized him. "Roshi?" said Baba. "I never expected you to be behind this, I thought you were miles away from here! Well, I've seen a lot of low things in my day but making your daughter do what she did to my son was terrible!" "Win Bao, I will get my revenge! Just you wait! You will pay for what you did to me when we were kittens!" said Mei Su's father to Baba Miao. "Humph, we will see. Im reminded more and more why we quit being friends" said Baba. Fufu and his friends then returned to take Roshi, to the same place they took Shifu. "See ya later Sagwa!" said Fufu as he led the other bats, taking Roshi to a boat that was going far, far, far away! The bad guys had been stopped. Mei Su, then apologizes to Dongwa for everything. Dongwa accepts, but he will never fully recover from what happened, for so he thinks.

Later after all the madness is over, Dongwa talks to Han Han. "Thank you Han Han, we couldn't have done this with out you."You're welcome Dongwa" she said. "Anything for you." "What?" Dongwa said. "Uuuuuuh…" Han Han froze. "Han Han?" said Dongwa. "What's going on?" "Dongwa, I have a crush on you, there I said it!"she finally let it out. "Really?" said Dongwa. "Wow! I have always kind of liked you too" he said. "Ok, I had a crush on you as well" he said as he looked up at her. "I just didn't think you liked me all that well" he added. Han Han and Dongwa then hug, then Dongwa starts off. "See ya tomorrow, Dongwa" said Han Han. "You too, Han Han" said Dongwa.

Sagwa, and Sheegwa went back to playing like normal. Sagwa was also glad to see Dongwa and everyone else back to normal, doing Tai Chi every morning again, like usual, he was enjoying having Han Han as his girlfriend, and Han Han looked equally happy. As for Mei Su, she and Win Li went and found themselves a new home, adopted by a family in China. Mei Su even patched things up with Jet Jet, and became part of the gang as well as being Jet Jet's girlfriend again. Lik Lik and Wing Wing were still as obnoxious as ever, while Fufu and his friends made sure the father-son duo of robber cats never returned to the village by putting them on a shiping boat to Japan. "See ya never creeps!" shouted Fufu as the ship went away in the sunset, taking those terrible cats away. As for Sagwa, she finally listened to Fufu's advice about meddling. She wouldn't do it anymore…. Or at least not as much.

How did you like it? I am glad everything turned out good for Dongwa and Han Han, and Mei Su. Comments I could use some constructive critism. Thank you anyone who takes time to read this.


End file.
